Generally, a lens focusing device can be used with a variety of handheld devices, such as cell phones, cameras, tablet computers, notebook computers and the like, as well as with various types of webcams, to serve as a lens auto-focusing means during picture shooting.
The lens focusing device includes at least two power supply terminals for connecting to an external circuit board, such as the circuit board of the cell phone, so that electric power or electric signals can be provided via the power supply terminals to a voice coil motor in the lens focusing device for driving a lens holder to move forward and rearward for focusing purpose.
In a conventional lens focusing device, the power supply terminals thereof are either integrally formed with a spring plate in the lens focusing device or electrically connected to the spring plate by hot melting or welding. While the power supply terminals integrally formed with the spring plate can ensure good electrical conductivity thereof, they must be extended through a base of the lens focusing device during assembling to cause troubles in manufacturing process of the lens focusing device.
In the case of connecting the power supply terminals to the spring plate by hot melting or welding, the power supply terminals are previously embedded in the base during the process of forming the base. Thus, it is necessary to make certain the embedded power supply terminals and the spring plate are in good electrical connection to one another because poor or bad electrical connection of the power supply terminals to the spring plate would result in defects in the completed lens focusing device.